


Support from Afar

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted, no-ship, drabble from my blog.





	Support from Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by phaytesworld: _He was not sure what was just handed over to him, though he held the orb in his hands, shining and smooth-- it clouded as he looked into it. Looking up, confused, he asked one questions - "What the hell is this, Ron?"_

He was not sure what was just handed over to him, though he held the orb in his hands, shining and smooth– it clouded as he looked into it. Looking up, confused, he asked one question - “What the hell is this, Ron?”

Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s something to make this all a bit easier.” He gestured around Harry’s room at St. Mungo’s. “They said you’d be stuck in here for a while, and in a lot of pain.”

Harry looked down at the orb again. It almost looked like a prophecy orb. He lifted it close to his face, and it appeared more cloudy, like mist was swirling inside it.

“No, no!” Ron said sharply, tugging his hand back down. “Look at it after I’m gone alright? When the pain potions wear off a bit, and before you’re allowed more. When it’s all a bit much.”

Frowning, Harry nodded, and placed it beside him to look at once Ron was gone. All through the time Ron kept him company, his mind was on the orb, wondering what it did. Eventually, Ron was ushered out at the conclusion of visiting hours. Not long after that, Harry’s body began to be wracked with waves of pain. It was still an hour or so until he could have more potions, and he gripped the orb tight, and raised it to his face.

At first it misted, and he squinted at it, his body aching and clenching from the pain. Then, the mist swirled, and it began to feel warm. Moments later, he heard voices in his mind. Ron’s voice, and Hermione’s. Ginny and Hagrid too. Many more as well. All those he loved. 

Expressions of love, wishes for a speedy recovery. Jokes and funny stories. He focused on the swirling mist, and let those comforting voices and words wash over him, keeping his spirits high, until a Healer came with more potions. 

And later, when that dose began to wear off, he held the orb to his face again.


End file.
